


coffee shop blues

by ruebennetts



Series: rue bennett x readers [8]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Coffee Shops, Coming Out, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, LGBTQ Themes, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, rue bennett is sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruebennetts/pseuds/ruebennetts
Summary: in which you hate coffee, but love the one that rue bennett makes you. (oh yeah, you also love her, too.)
Relationships: Rue Bennett/You, rue bennett x reader
Series: rue bennett x readers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897252
Kudos: 12





	coffee shop blues

Coffee is something that's always been considered _trendy_. Popular. The new thing. Every time you scroll on Instagram, you see at least one coffee. You tried it, and you just don't get the appeal. You prefer tea. It gives you the same amount of energy without that disgusting taste.

On the contrary, Rue Bennett has had the same job since she was 18. A _barista_ at the corner coffee shop. She loves coffee, every kind, in fact. Iced, hot, blended, she'll drink it up in less than five minutes on a good day.

When she was 19, a girl ordered a vanilla latte and sat down in the corner of the coffee shop, pulled out a book, and started reading.

That girl happened to be you.

You sat there until Rue would close up the shop at 7:00pm. You came every single day, never the same book, but always the same order. A large vanilla latte. It was the only coffee you liked, you can drink a million of those, and never get tired of it.

Why?

Because _she_ made it.

You didn't know her name, you never asked. The only words in the _three years_ you've been going there were, "Your total is gonna be $5.50," and "Thank you," Each followed by a smile at each other.

But, that all changed when you had this realization that you couldn't bear to spend $5.50 on a drink every single day. (It was the city, after all. Everything's overpriced), but it all started to add up. You realized that you have spent almost _$150_ on coffee, per month.

So, you had no choice but to stop coming.

Little did you know, she would stare at the door every single day at 3:00pm, when you get done with class) waiting for you to walk in with your sweater that you wore every day, with your book of choice in hand.

She couldn't help the frown that would take over if someone sat down in your seat.

It just didn't feel right. You were their #1 customer, and dare she say it, she missed it. She missed you, the girl she didn't even know the name of, but only your coffee order.

She could tell if you were enjoying your book by just watching you. If you enjoyed it, you would make the whole cup last the entire time you're there. If you _didn't_ like the book, you would drink very quickly, because you had no interest in turning the page.

Eventually, she thought about you less and less. She never forgot about you, the vision of you, sitting in that chair in the corner still lingered in her head. But, now her shifts are even longer because she graduated from college.

Which means she had plenty of time on her hands... to work.

But, after a year, you decide that you can _only_ drink coffee from here.

You tried Starbucks, which was fairly cheaper, and wanted to spit the drink out right there. It just wasn't the same. So, it was back to spending $5.50.

As soon as you walked in the door, Rue immediately looked up at you, her lips part, eyes widening at the sight of you standing right there in front of her.

She looked different, a good different. Her hair was still brown and curly. She still wore the name tag, the same name tag that read, "Rue" with a little heart next to it. She was still the same girl that kept you going there for three years straight.

Who would've thought that she was the real culprit of making you spend $5.50 every day? (The coffee was just an extra bonus)

"That's gonna be, uh, $5.50," She says, already ringing it up.

"But, I didn't order anything yet," You say, followed by an amused grin.

Rue blushes a bit, "Large vanilla latte?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" You ask in a subtle voice, hiding the fact that you were over the moon, that maybe, just _maybe_ she noticed you as much as you noticed her.

"You used to come in here every day for three years. It's pretty much engraved in my brain, now."

You hand her the money and let out a small laugh, "Thank you."

And you finally return to that comfy leather chair in the corner. It felt like home. Sometimes, you thought about stealing it. Taking it to your own house. It was just so comfortable.

You started your book, flipping through each page fairly quickly, then slowing down drastically. You began to drink your coffee faster.

"Here," A voice says.

You look up, and it's Rue. Her hair is pulled back into a low bun and she places a full cup of a vanilla latte on the coffee table. You set your book down and smile at her, "Thank you, but I didn't order this."

"I know. But, you were about to."

You indeed _were_ about to.

"Yeah, actually I was. How'd you know?" You say, with an amazed smile attached to your face.

"Well, your book was bad, right?"

You had no idea how she made that connection between your book liking and coffee drinking, but she was right. And that fascinated you.

"Are you a mind reader?" You laugh.

"No, I just notice things, sometimes. Like, if your book is bad, you drink your coffee really quickly, so you have to order another one. You flip the pages really slowly, too, like you don't even wanna read the next page."

So, she did notice you all those years.

"Wow, I'm surprised you noticed all that."

"I'm not like, a stalker, I just have like, long breaks since I work all day. And I hate using technology, so I just people watch."

You giggle, "I don't think you're a stalker. That's really cool that you picked up on that, though. Thank you for the coffee."

"No problem, consider it on the house."

Rue starts to walk away, now was your chance.

You introduce yourself, telling her your name.

She turns back around like she was waiting for you to say something else.

"Hi, I'm Rue. Rue Bennett."

"I know," You say, watching her eyebrows furrow in confusion, "Your name tag, it says Rue on it. I figured that's your name."

Rue facepalms in embarrassment, looking down at the little rectangle on the right side of her apron, "Oh, right. Duh, it is. I forget I'm wearing it sometimes."

***

The day after that, you start focusing less on your book and more on Rue. The way she gracefully ties back her hair, how she'll purposely make extra of the blended drinks, so she can drink it later... How she takes her time trying to perfect the foam art on a latte...

During her lunch break, you learned that her favorite plant was a _rue plant_ , which is why it was in the window sill next to the chair you sit in.

She learned that you don't like coffee, you only like the one she makes you.

Her face got as red as a tomato, but you didn't say anything about it. It was adorable.

***

"Rue, who's that girl you always talk to during your breaks?" Rue's coworker, and high school best friend, Lexi, asks.

You keep your book up, but decide to eavesdrop. Just a lil' bit.

"Oh, she's just a customer that's been coming in since I started working here... but, you wanna know a secret?" She gives a quirky grin as Lexi nods, "I think she's really cute."

It was like she wanted you to hear. How loud she said it? She might as well have told the entire shop. Nonetheless, your eyes widen, you try so hard to hide your smile, but you can't help yourself. You smile, trying to cover your face with your book.

It didn't work. She notices.

***

You and Rue talk on the daily now, whether it's during her lunch break, or just a slow day.

***

Rue gets stuck trying to take a group of high school girl's orders during rush hour, so they were holding up the entire line.

"What do you like, recommend?" One girl asks a stressed-out Rue, "Like, what's your favorite?"

"Uh, I like the-"

She gets cut off.

"Wait, do you have matcha? I'm trying to go on a like, this healthy vegan diet."

"Yes, we have-"

"Okay, I'll take that."

"Do you use real milk? Like milk that comes from a cow? Cause I drink almond milk."

"Yes, but you can get it with-"

"Okay, I'll take an iced vanilla latte with almond milk. I cannot believe people actually consume dairy."

Rue sighs, ringing up the five girl's drinks and repeating their order, "Your total is gonna be $27.60."

"Oh my god, this better not be shitty, or else I want a refund!"

Rue wanted to roll her eyes so badly.

***

About an irritable fifteen minutes later, Rue breaks a quick sweat after making all the drinks and finally gets her lunch break.

She walks over to you, with an iced black coffee and a bagel in one hand and a vanilla latte in here other.

"Hi. Here, I made you another latte, on me."

You appreciate it greatly, since she was just under a tremendous amount of stress; yet she took the time to make you a drink.

"Hi, Rue, thank you," You say with a smile, taking the white cup from her hands.

"Do you wanna split this? This is my second bagel today and I think the more I stare at it, the less I want it," She places the bagel on the coffee table and sits next to you.

You giggle, "Yeah, sure. It's so busy today, in like the whole three years I've been coming here, I've never seen that many people at once."

"Right?! Especially those girls... I'm glad I was never like that in high school."

"What were you like in high school?"

Rue sighs, "Quiet. Shy. I never really talked, or like, put myself out there. Lexi, my coworker, we went to high school together and she'll tell you, I never said a word."

"Yeah, I was kinda like that, too. High school was weird. I feel like my life started _after_ high school, you know?" You laugh, "I got a job and felt like a grown-up."

Rue takes a bite of her bagel and nods her head, "I know exactly what you mean. I started working here when I was 19, fresh out of high school, and felt like a brand new woman."

"How old are you now?"

"I just turned 21 in September," Rue replies.

She's the same age as you.

"Oh, cool. We're the same age."

You guys converse about more stuff about life. But, as time passed it got deeper and deeper. More personal.

You learn that she has a little sister named Gia, that she's never been in a real relationship, and that she came out when she was a senior in high school.

In return, she learned that it wasn't always easy for you to make friends, that you also came out in high school, and your love for books started at a young age because it was a distraction from reality.

"Rue! Customers," Lexi calls from behind the counter, nodding her head towards the forming line of people.

Rue gets up and sighs, "Back to reality."

"What time do you get off work?" You ask.

"7:00, every day."

"Okay. I'll be back here, waiting for you."

"Can't wait," Rue says, collecting the empty mugs from the coffee table and returns to work.

***

You come back after a few hours, glancing through the window to see Rue cleaning up under the dim lights. You watch her as she cleans the counters, washes all the dishes, dancing along every so slightly to the beat of the music through her earbuds... she was so effortlessly gorgeous.

It might've been too early to admit to yourself, that maybe you were falling in love.

It wasn't like you guys just met, technically you've known her for three, almost four years! Plus, love at first sight is a thing, especially in your books.

"Hi, oh my gosh, how long have you been standing there?! It's freezing out here," Rue says. You notice she's wearing a maroon hoodie and it's the first time you've ever seen her out of uniform.

"I don't mind. The door was locked and you seemed pretty into your music when I looked into the window."

Rue blushes, "Oh, geez. You saw that?" You giggle and nod your head, "I was listening to Tame Impala. I was definitely in the zone."

You guys decided to wake a walk around the block; despite the cold weather, it was really serene.

"So how in the world have you kept the same job for almost four years?" You laugh, "I find that really fascinating."

If one of the customers talked to you like that, you would've quit on the spot.

"I honestly don't know. I guess I just got really good at making drinks that it's almost calming to me. I had really bad anxiety and OCD when I started this job, so when I found out that I was actually not bad at something... it gave me a sense of confidence. If that makes sense."

"Yeah, that makes perfect sense. You do make some badass vanilla lattes. Better than Starbucks."

"Why, thank you. What do you do?" She asks, smiling at your compliment.

"I'm a journalist, I don't just sit in there and read books for hours for nothing, you know."

"Journalist? How fancy. Isn't that like, writing?"

"Yeah. Writing for newspapers and magazines, and stuff. It's really fun. I enjoy it."

Before you know it, you arrive at your apartment.

"Well, this one' me," You say, nodding your head towards the brick building.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Rue asks, with saddened eyes like she didn't want you to go home.

"Of course. I would stay out longer, but I have an article which deadlines at 11:00pm," You explain.

"Good luck, I wanna read it when it's done. I bet you're a really good writer."

"Pshhh, I wouldn't say that, but okay. I'll let you read it tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

It was quiet and you and Rue were just standing it the cold... neither of you guys wanted to leave, feeling like you guys have been waiting for this moment for so long.

It just felt so right.

You wanted to kiss her. You wanted to kiss her so badly, but you didn't think it was right this time. The moment was right, but the timing wasn't.

You know that it's too early, and for all you know Rue could be some psycho. But, your heart knew she wasn't.

You knew she was amazing. You knew she loved that moment when she got to say the drink name to the waiting customers. That she loved reorganizing the shop when it was slow, whether it was moving a plant to a different spot, or trying to move a chair from one side to another.

Before you knew what was happening, your hands moved to her shoulder and your lips connected to hers.

Your lips blushed as she kissed you back, placing a hand on your cheek and one on your waist.

She wanted this as much as you did.

Eventually, you pulled away and realized that the kiss wasn't even that long, though it felt for hours. She knew that, so she kissed you again.

It was like the entire world stopped. Like you were in a whole different alternative universe. The girl you've been watching for years, the mysterious girl behind the counter was kissing you. And you never wanted it to end.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Rue says with a permanent blush on her face.

"You know it."

"Can we do that... again, tomorrow?" She asks, twiddling her two thumbs. You grin at her, "Yep. And the day after that... and the day after that."

She gives you a small wave as you walk towards the door.

"Bye-bye. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rue."

She turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to you.


End file.
